


Guardian Angel

by Fail_Gurl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Add more later - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Angel Rick, Angel Rick Grimes, Bottom Rick, But He'll Get Better, Curious Rick Grimes, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, In later chapters - Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Negan (Walking Dead) Being an Asshole, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Rick, Protective Rick Grimes, Relationship(s), Self-Harm, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements, Top Negan (Walking Dead), a bit of self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fail_Gurl/pseuds/Fail_Gurl
Summary: A widowed Negan not only lost his job at the local high school; but he also lost his home, his wife, and his dreams of living a happily ever after. Swearing an oath to one day meet his deceased love of his life again. The leather clad man tries his damndest to get himself killed! Only to later guess his wife would definitely be in heaven, he also comes to the conclusion he needs to die an honorable death! So maybe he can be with her to....But what if a beautiful blue eyed bastard of an angel tries to stop him. Every chance he gets...Well that wouldn't make sense unless he was his guardian angel....





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you all will like! I promise to finish this one!

 

"It wasn’t supposed to end this way. We weren’t supposed to end this way……" The man heartbrokenly admits as he looks with woe at his pale wife lying on the hospital bed.

 

"I know…" Her horse breath heaves as she tries to keep her closing eyelids from falling. Looking at the man as she can tell he was holding in everything so he doesn't upset his wife. 

 

"Please don’t leave me….you can’t…..and although I have been nothing but a fucking piece of shit to you. You deserved better…..so much fucking better……." His voice cracks as he tries to continue to speak about his regrets and remorse to his ill stricken wife.

 

"Stop it…..you…..you’ve…." But before the woman with the red bandana wrapped around her head could finish, her droopy eyelids soon closed, and she drifted off into a deep sleep. Her last breath exhaling as she hears the echoes of her husband’s pleas.

 

The flatline rings through the man’s ears as doctors and nurses slowly walk past the larger man. Each one going on the side of his wife’s hospital bed, each turning off the monitors one by one. Until they’ve reached the one that reads the heart. The flatline finally stopping but is already etched into the memory of the widowing husband.

 

_Widow….._

 

Instantly as the realization kicks in and he soon finally learns that his wife is really dead, and no longer living with him by his side. His eyes quickly flowed pools of tears as he fell to his knees. Catching the nurses and doctor’s attention.

 

They try to comfort the grieving man, but he only pushes them away quickly and crawls to his wife’s side. Holding her now stiff cold hands in his. Calling her name in a plea to get any sort of answer from his beautiful wife….

 

With no answer from the deceased he only shakes his head as his shoulders quiver with sadness. How can something so beautiful leave him like this. If anything she should be leaving his sorry ass on the side of the pavement as her beautiful self goes and finds someone who really deserved her. She did nothing wrong in this world. In fact she was to good for this world. Too good for a guy like him.

 

Maybe that’s why the world took her. Cause if they couldn’t take out a stubborn guy like him. Might as well go for the one who always thought, if you died you died. That’s just the way God plans it for you she guesses.

 

 _'Bullshit….'_ The thought quickly came and his anger and guilt also quickly starts to rise. The man breathes in and out as he wipes the tears in his eyes.  _'Fucking bullshit….. Lucille….. No matter what, I will do everything in my power to see you again…..'_

 

He hears patters of rain hitting the glass on the window, and as he turns his head to look out he can already tell these are the tears of his wife. Probably right now she is begging him not to do anything stupid.

 

"Mr. Negan?" The voice that calls him slowly makes his head turn in pure anger. "I’m sorry sir. But we need to move your wife now…. This room needs to be ready for the next….patient…"

 

The widower now known as Negan continues to glare at the nurse who falters back as she can feel the anger building up. Of course they don’t care. They’re just there to give false hopes to those who really need it, and as soon as they’re gone they also move on just as quickly. All assholes and liars.

 

The raven haired man turns to the pale stiff corpse of the one he truly loved. He sniffles a bit as he gets up from his knees his eyes never wavering from his Lucille.

 

 _'I swear to you Lucille. I will do everything to get you back in my arms.'_ Negans thoughts must have angered someone up there cause as soon as he thinks it a roar of thunder echoes outside and a bolt of lightning hits a nearby post lamp by the street. Sending sparks all around. But Negan doesn't care instead he feels like it was a challenge, and Negan happily accepts it. **_'Everything…..'_**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone it has been awhile. A long while, and I have my reasons as to why my long hiatus. As some of you may know from tumblr or youtube. I have moved, again. I moved back to the city and unlike before I am doing so much better than my previous days. Those days that brought so much grief and pain. Let me tell you it sucks living with family members who are older than you. 
> 
> I was judged a lot for anything I did. Going out for not that long, staying inside when I wanted to, keeping my room a bit messy (from artwork). Also when one of your family members is a health nut, your not only judged by your living style, but you were judged hard for the size or looks of your body. I'm big but wasn't unhealthy big. I had muscle, and we all know muscle is heavier than fat. But she judged me hard for being big. She always told me big girls like me shouldn't eat all that much, so she gave me little portions for meal, and always judged me when I wanted one snack. I also had acne from genetics, every one of my family had bad skin one way or another. But she always told me it was cause I was unhealthy and it was because I was a slob most of my life. Even though I know it wasn't true. Somehow her always telling me these things I started to believe it. I couldn't get a job very quickly cause I hardly worked in my life just so I can focus on school, and when my family started to ask for rent money. It just made everything so much worse with stress. The body shaming, the judgement for my "awful living style", and overall the money problem just got all to much. The stress of everything made my hair fall out, I was slimming down to fast cause I was so scared to eat anything without being judged. My face got worse and now its riddled with scars cause apparently my stress reliever is picking at my face. I cried so much my eyes were puffy all the time when you seen me. My thoughts went into dark places. It got worse when I noticed I stopped drawing and stopped all of my fanfictions all at once. It got even more worse when my mind went so far, to far I started to research "how to commit suicide" on my google search. 
> 
> Luckily I didn't do it. 
> 
> Luckily I was smart enough to snap myself back into reality and think maybe my time in the city wasn't right, and I need to do something fast. Before I do anything stupid or regretful. So I decided to go home, but not without finally letting out my true feelings to the woman. She had the nerve to tell me shit all summer and finally as I tried to say thank you for all you've done and was about to leave. She literally had to throw in another hit at me. Saying everything about me was cause of my mothers fault. Say anything you want to me, heck abuse me more with your words I know in some way I deserved it. Why do you think I let all that other shit slide! It was cause in some part of me deep inside I knew it was true! It was my fault! But don't you ever say it was my mom's fault! That woman gave up so much! She not only dealt with physical and mental and emotional abuse from my dad, but she also gave up partying, gambling, dating, and started to work hard her whole life! To give us a room to sleep in, a house to call home, and food on the table to eat. She worked so hard for three kids and still she gave us so much love when she had the time, and even though that love babied us a lot. She is the reason we all don't smoke, don't drink at all, and do drugs, or give her grandkids at an early age. Instead thanks to her I got my education, I got my diploma, I am planning to get a degree, and thanks to her I am living on my own in my own apartment with my roommate and am happier than ever. 
> 
> No parents raising kids is ever perfect, but I'd like to think my mom did an amazing job with us and thanks to her I ain't miserable like that woman's daughter!! Yep that woman is married into my family, and honestly, she a bitch.... and she deserved everything what I said to her.
> 
> I know this thing is long but I did post that to my tumblr. SHORT PREQUEL LONG REASON AS TO WHY I WAS GONE SO LONG!!!!! So I'm sorry if you didn't like it. But I needed to voice my long silence. Yes I am back, and no I won't be continuing my previous stories I posted cause they actually bring back a lot of memories.... I wrote them just to escape and I've tried to get back to writing them; but every time I do, I feel like I'm back in that house. So I am really sorry to those who I've disappointed. But I hope this gives you an understanding to my pain for basically my 6 months in hell. I thank you if you've read this to the end, and I promise next chapter will be longer with no long notes at the end! Thanks again guys bye-bye XOXOXO


End file.
